bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
An Almost Disgusting Battle
An Almost Disgusting Battle '''is the 8th Season Three episode of the ''CandyCake Guppies' ''series and the 48th overall. Plot When Scarecrow gets hit in the face by a rotten pie, it turns into entertainment. Transcript (The episode starts off in TV.) * {'Grim Reaper'} "This is Channel 10 Fun From Us All! One-Minute Cooking with Scarecrow! This is when we cook for Scarecrow in one minute. He will be the one eating, and on today's menu is a large serving of cream pie. Start the clock!" (The timer starts. One castle guard brings in flour.) * {'Grim Reaper'} "First thing is to make the pie crust." (A group of guards pour in the flour. They don't have anything big enough, so they use their own shrimp claws to flatten the dough. The TV screen is on the timer.) * {'Grim Reaper'} "Wow, it's already been five minutes..." (Scarecrow begins to get impatient. The guards attempt to flatten the pie crust with their claws.) * {'Grim Reaper'} "Making this pie crust is tricky." (The guards brought the crust over to the pan.) * {'Grim Reaper'} "After putting it on the pan, plenty of cream is added." (Two guards pour in cream.) * {'Grim Reaper'} "Not that cream!" (The cream gets all over the screen.) * {'Grim Reaper'} "Oh well. It'll be done after baking it in the oven." (The guards pass by the table, where Scarecrow is now close to drifting to sleep. The guards hurriedly puts the pan into the giant-sized oven. One guard pushes a red button to start the baking. The pie was already baking. Scarecrow opens his eyes. The oven shoots smoke at him. When it cleared, Scarecrow was completely covered with pie. At first, there was awkward silence, then it breaks into laughter.) ---------- (The Candys saw what happened on TV in Rainbow's house and all were bursting out with laughter as well.) * {'Grim Reaper'} "Get a load of that!" (The mayor and his wife burst laughing.) * {'Grim Reaper'} "Ha ha ha! This poor pumpkin head had such a hysterical accident!" (Dandelion and Green scoffed.) * {'Grim Reaper'} "Here it is at another angle!" (''laughs) (Sweetheart laughs as well, and GR was heard chortling. Gastro and Hazele cracked up. In the restaurant, Eggplant, Bustle, and other citizens giggled. Sunflower and Sir Big Rings guffawed. Red Unicorn, Blue Alicorn, and Pink Pegasus chuckled.) * {Grim Reaper} "...The source of the accident..." (Roarem and his dino, Tommy, saw the accident on TV, and they cracked as well.) * {Grim Reaper} "...Was certainly the oven." (Scarecrow was angrily walking down the hall.) * {Scarecrow} "Now I've become a laughing stock...I'm going to cancel that program at once." (He heard laughing in the family apartment. He peeks in and saw Rainbow, Galaxy, Chandelee, and Chondoller watching the same thing and had the same reaction.) * {Scarecrow, walks in} "Hey, what's so funny?" (Everyone stops to look at them. After a moment of silence, all burst with laughter.) * {Mr Rainbow} "You're quite the comedian, Scarecrow." * {Chandelee} "A pie in the face. Now that's a classic." (Everyone cracks up again. On TV, part of the screen replays the accident fast forward and slow motion.) * {Grim Reaper} "This is excellent. It's as if that oven wants to give him a piece of its mind. And again, at that angle..." (snickers) * {Mrs Galaxy, amused} "It wasn't just a cooking program, but it's rather a comedy show!" * {Chondoller} "It's even funnier in slow motion!" (The family laughs again. Scarecrow storms out of the room. We cut to the TV studio. A fake cut-out of Scarecrow was at the table.) * {Grim Reaper} "That pie that flew out of the oven..." (holds a pie above his head) "...Should have missed at that angle...But this!" (pies the cut-out) "Scarecrow was hit in the face." (The whole town explodes with laughter. GR cracks, when Scarecrow taps his shoulder. The bone head freaks when he saw him.) * {Grim Reaper} "Ahh! Scarecrow!" (Scarecrow has a pie in hand, and he pies GR. The pan slids off him.) * {Scarecrow, laughing} "Now you ''got pied!" (GR wipes the cream off his face, and shows a smirk.) * {'Grim Reaper'} "I knew you were going to do that." (He takes two pies, and tosses them at Scarecrow's face. He takes the pies and tosses them back at GR, and both are throwing pies at each other. Some of the castle guards got pied as well, even the guard chief.) * {'Guard Chief'} "Wait! Villains! Stop at once!" * {'Grim Reaper & Scarecrow'} "Go away!" (The villains saw people laughing on screen.) * {'Scarecrow'} "Those creeps!" * {'Grim Reaper'} "You deserve to get covered in pie, for being such a snob." (A pie comes flying towards him and he was hit in the face.) * {'Scarecrow'} "This program is discontinued as of right now!" * {'Grim Reaper'} "...Even after the spike in the ratings...?" * {'Scarecrow'} "Anyone who laughs at pie will gag in pie!" (We cut to the town. Everyone gathers about.) * {'Bustle'} "That was some comedy show!" * {'Eggplant'} "It was so funny I forgot to work!" * {'Mayor Jupiter'} "That would be nice if they broadcast it again sometime." (Everyone turns to see the limousine drive by. Some guards come by with recording equipment. Behind the vehicle, was a giant pile covered with a long blue sheet. Jupiter Town citizens watched in confusion.) * {'Scarecrow'} "I have a notice for you all! My cooking program is hereby cancelled!" * {'Mayor Jupiter'} "Really?" * {'Scarecrow'} "You heard me! Now, there will be a ''new ''program...The 'Pies of Humiliation Show' will begin!" * {'Lolipop Pops'} "Pies of Humiliation Show?" * {'Sugar Pie'} "What's that?" * {'Scarecrow'} "Anyone who breaks a law will be pelted in pie." * {'Grim Reaper'} "A live program about public humiliation without trial." (Everyone gasped.) * {'Vanilla Cake'} "How dare you come up with such a crazy punishment!" * {'Blueberry Jam'} "Have you lost your mind?" * {'Scarecrow'} "So, you're opposing me, huh?" * {'Grim Reaper', ''calling to the guards} "Activate the pie throwing machine!" (The guards start up the machine. It lauchess pies at everyone, the male Candys got pied.) * {Choco Cream} "Pied! Hahahahaha! That's funny!" (Cinnamon scarfs a pan down her mouth, and seems to like the taste.) * {Dandelion, angrily} "Scarecrow, judgement without trial is not permitted!" * {Scarecrow} "This guy didn't cross the crosswalk." * {Grim Reaper} "Guards!" (The guards start the machine again, and Dandelion gets pied in the face.) * {Mayor Jupiter} "But the town will get dirty like this." (He gets pied also.) * {Sunflower} "Unacceptable! Clean this up!" * {Sir Big Rings} "...Before someone gets hurt." (The two were also hit.) * {Chondoller, angrily} "Dissenting opinions aren't allowed either?! You crazy villain!" * {Cinnamon Buns} "Crazy? This is great pie!" * {Sunflower, angrily} "Grrr, THAT'S IT!!!" (He throws a pie back at Scarecrow. GR stifles his laughter. Everyone starts laughing.) * {Scarecrow} "Ahhh! This is now considered a rebellion!" * {Grim Reaper} "Execute all of them!" (The machine activates and tosses pie at everyone. The villains laughed.) * {Dandelion, angrily} "Everyone! This isn't a rebellion! This defense is justifiable!" (He runs for the vehicle, but the guards pied him before he gets a chance. Shortly, everyone was throwing pies back at the villains. Lolipop and Blueberry were the only ones. They watched angrily. Choco and Cinnamon were having a good time eating and throwing the pies.) * {Blueberry Jam, angrily} "THIS IS REALLY GETTING OUT OF HAND!!!" * {Scarecrow} "Yeah, go get them, guards!" * {Lolipop Pops} "Scarecrow! There are countries that have problems with the food supply..." * {Blueberry Jam} "And you're wasting it!" * {Scarecrow, smirking} "Is that so? * {Grim Reaper} "Speed it up!" (The machines launches pies at them, but Choco came out of nowhere and takes them all down with Iron Hand.) * {Choco Cream} "That felt good! Punching pies is cooler!" * {Scarecrow} "Why, that pest!" (holds his mallet above his head) "I won't forgive this!" (Choco punches some pies back at him with Iron Hand. The villain falls to the ground. He gets up, all covered in cream, and wipes it off his face.) * {Scarecrow, flatly} "The penalty is for everyone..." (More pie was thrown at him and he falls again.) * {Grim Reaper} "All guards retreat for the time being!" (The limo drives off, with the guards running behind. Everyone watched. The scene cuts to sunset. Everyone hides in their homes to get ready to attack with pies.) * {Chandelee, to the three ponies} "Now!" (The ponies and Chandelee ran out, but they got pied. Eggplant comes by.) * {Eggplant} "Come and get your pies! They may not taste good, but Eggplant's Special Pies can really fly!" * {Lolipop Pops, in the distance} "Eggplant!" (He looks and saw Lolipop and Blueberry in the dark corner.) * {Eggplant} "Oh, you two. How much do you need?" * {Lolipop Pops} "Just what do you think you're doing? Aren't you ashamed to take advantage of a situation like this for cash?" * {Eggplant} "But doesn't everyone want pie? Look!" * {Mayor Jupiter} "I'll have five, please." * {Eggplant} "Sure!" * {Blueberry Jam} "Wait a second! What the heck are you guys doing?!" * {Mayor Jupiter} "Well, throwing pies is really fun to do." * {Dandelion} "It reduces stress..." * {Dr Cauliflower} "And it is very good for your health." * {Lolipop Pops} "No more excuses! That sicko is going to try again tomorrow!" * {Blueberry Jam} "He's going to come back with even more ridiculousness!" * {Lolipop Pops} "We have ''to fight him together!" (We cut to the castle's throne room. A basket of fruit was pushed out of the genie's lamp.) * {'Genie'} "I knew you were trouble, Scarecrow. Now here's a get-well fruit basket." * {'Scarecrow'} "Don't give me that stuff! I want something else. I want the Candys buried in pie." (He imagines throwing pies at the Candys, until the cream piles on them.) * {'Scarecrow'} "...That's was it! My opponents are those powerful kids!" (Then, he imagines the Candys piling him in the cream. We cut back to the throne room.) * {'Scarecrow'} "That has to be done! Send me a monster that can't get its powers taken away!" * {'Genie'} "Okay. In that case, I have the perfect one." * {'Scarecrow'} "Send it to me!" * {'Genie'} "Sure, but I have to warn you this monster has quite a temper, so please be careful to use it properly. Well then..." (He goes back into his lamp. Shortly, it glows lavender and electricity was appearing on the outside. A glow shines out of the top for the monster to come out.) ---------- (We cut to the streets of Jupiter Town. It was eerie quiet. Everyone was on top of a wall of stone and other minerals.) * {'Lolipop Pops'} "Eggplant, are the pies set?" * {'Eggplant'} "We've got plenty! Profiting off something that has a disgusting taste is like a dream!" * {'Lolipop Pops'} "We really shouldn't do this, but hurry up and increase production!" * {'Eggplant'} "I hear you loud and clear!" * {'Vanilla Cake'} "Scarecrow is sure to come back for revenge." * {'Sir Big Rings'} "Hey! I think I see him!" (Sure enough, the villains arrive in their limo. Once again, some guards return with media equipment. The limo had a large cart of pies piled up.) * {'Scarecrow'} "You all put up a barricade in the middle of the road!" * {'Grim Reaper'} "The Pies of Humiliation Show is now being filmed." * {'Mayor Jupiter'} "We can't take your pies anymore." * {'Dandelion'} "We have had enough of it." * {'Grim Reaper'} "Quiet! All should follow his laws!" * {'Scarecrow'} "I'm revising the laws! Anyone with super powers is a criminal!" * {'Choco Cream', ''hopping by happily} "Why? I love having super powers and so do my friends!" * {Scarecrow} "Hey! You get the Candys over here! I definitely heard you say you and your friends have super powers!" (The Candys come down.) * {Grim Reaper} "Get them, guards!" * {Cinnamon Buns} "Hey! Us?! Why should we ''get arrested?!" (The guards escort the Candys toward the pie pile.) * {'Vanilla Cake'} "That's it! We'll stop you guys, because we have super powers!" * {'Scarecrow'} "Now ''you ''said it! So that means pie assaulting for you and the Choco boy!" (The pies are launched at Choco and Vanilla. Cinnamon eats one flying towards them.) * {'Cinnamon Buns'} "Yeah!" * {'Grim Reaper', ''flatly} "Oh, boy...It's just as we thought." * {Scarecrow} "Grrrrrrr..." * {Blueberry Jam, taunting} "We got some powers, and you can't have them!" * {Scarecrow} "Now Blueberry is saying it! I'll do this myself then!" (He grabs a few pies and throws them at the boy Candys. The boy Candys try to detract the pies away from them with Iron Hand, while Cinnamon eats them. Scarecrow gets furious.) * {Chandelee, on top of the barricade} "Ha! That looks nothing like punishment to them!" * {Chondoller} "It's a feast!" * {Mayor Jupiter} "Looks like an interesting show." * {Dandelion} "It looks more like a street performance now." (Everyone on top of the barricade started laughing, even the Candys.) * {Scarecrow} "So you guys want me to throw more, eh?" * {Vanilla Cake} "Bring it!" * {Cinnamon Buns} "Yes!" * {Scarecrow} "Now for the real show!" * {Lolipop Pops} "Real show? What are you talking about?" * {Scarecrow} "Say hello to the monster...Abdomi-Bowel! Launch!" (Rising from the castle's ramparts, there is a orange-brown large bubble with black around its eerie yellow eyes, an evil smile, a pie pan for a hat, and has four white arms. This monster was armed with four frying pan. All citizens saw the monster floating to their town.) * {Sugar Pie} "Lolipop, what is that?" * {Blueberry Jam} "It looks like a floating ball, but..." * {Eggplant} "It's like a dirty bubble!" * {CandyCakes} "Woah..." (The monster spins around slowly, then quickly. Pies magically appear on each of its pans.) * {Scarecrow} "Abdomi-Bowel! Attack!" (Abdomi-Bowel launches a few pies at the Candys. They got pied. The monster tosses more pies at them. Now, the Candys are buried under the monster's pies. It kept throwing pies. Everyone watched in agony.) * {Chandelee} "That's terrible! Even the CandyCakes can't handle that much..." (The monster continues to hurl more pies at the little heroes. The villains laughed at the Candys' failure to fight back. The monster saw the huge pile and stops throwing pies. Everyone jumps off the barricade to check if the Candys are okay.) * {Chondoller} "Hey! You guys okay in there?" (The pile begins to move and the cream goes everywhere, even on everyone else. Chondoller was already furious.) * {Chondoller} "RAAAHHHH!!!" * {Vanilla Cake} "What is your problem, Chondoller?" * {Scarecrow} "Your problem is that you need to get covered again in more pie! Do it, Abdomi-Bowel!" (Abdomi-Bowel spins and sends pies flying down at everyone else, even the villains.) * {Scarecrow} "Hey! Don't throw them at us!" * {Grim Reaper} "That guy is pretty creepy." (Abdomi-Bowel chucked more pies. This time, some of the castle guards, and even the guard chief, got pied. More people got pied. The Candys try to avoid them, but they crashed into each other and got Chandelee pied. He fell over, and the Candys helped him back up to his feet. Chondoller stomps by angrily.) * {Chondoller} "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU ALL?!?!" (Chandelee gets a taste of the cream, but it was horrible.) * {Chandelee} "AHHHHHH!!!" (Abdomi-Bowel couldn't believe what he was hearing.) * {Lolipop Pops} "What is this? It's disgusting..." * {Sweetheart} "It's more nauseating than Eggplant's pies." * {Dandelion} "I can't believe it." (Abdomi-Bowel was hearing more rude comments about his pies.) * {Guard Chief} "Disgraceful..." (The villains got a taste too, and reacted the same way.) * {Scarecrow} "This is not edible!" * {Grim Reaper} "Those pies were only made for throwing. The taste is so sickening. And yet so awful!" (The monster was stunned.) * {Blueberry Jam} "If you're gonna throw them..." * {Vanilla Cake} "They better be less gross!" (Abdomi-Bowel's anger grows.) * {Grim Reaper} "A bad pie can be thrown away rather than eating it." * {Lolipop Pops} "That's not the point." * {Sir Great White} "Lolipop!" (LP looks up at him.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Look there." (Lolipop looks up at Abdomi-Bowel. The monster was now red and he is surrounded in steam. Blueberry, Vanilla, Sugar, and Choco came by Lolipop's side.) * {Sugar Pie} "There's something weird about that monster." * {Sir Great White} "That monster is being insulted. Pies are its specialty." * {Vanilla Cake} "Eggplant doesn't get angry since he's not a pie specialist." * {Blueberry Jam} "But for that monster, we're hurting him mentally." * {Sugar Pie} "Are we? I'm sorry." (Abdomi-Bowel clashes his pans together in anger. He throws his pies a lot faster than before. Some of the kids were hit. The villains got hit again, and so did everyone else. SGW gets on another platform to avoid the flying pies. He looks around for Cinnamon.) * {Sir Great White} "Cinnamon, where are you?" (The shark looks down when he heard her voice.) * {Cinnamon Buns} "Down here, Sir Great White." (Chondoller angrily stomps by.) * {Chondoller} "Cinnamon!" (enraged) "Get...him...now!" (Cinnamon, too, gets fed up.) * {Cinnamon Buns} "I...said...NO!!!" (pants to calm down) * {Chandelee} "Really, but why not, though?" * {Cinnamon Buns} "Even I don't like it." * {Eggplant} "That's because they're even more disgusting than mine!" (An irritated Abdomi-Bowel flies by and spins around fast.) * {Choco Cream} "Now what?" * {Sir Great White} "It's being angered. The insults are making it stronger. All said that the pies are awful." * {Choco Cream} "Now you're gonna become the butt of the joke." * {Sir Great White} "Oh, wh-what---?!" (The monster spins to throw pies. The Candys avoided it, but Sir Great White wasn't fast enough. He was covered in the cream.) * {Sir Great White} "I-I feel...dirty..." (The monster tosses more of its nasty pies. The Candys dashed off for cover." * {Chandelee} "Now what can we do? If they can't do anything...How are they supposed to fight it?" (The villains quickly boarded the limo.) * {Scarecrow} "Let's watch this from a distance." * {Grim Reaper} "Yeah! Departing!" (He started the vehicle, but there was so much cream under the wheels the limo couldn't move from its parking spot.) * {Scarecrow} "Well, that's just perfect! We're not moving!" * {Grim Reaper} "Ahhhh! Look!" (The Candys are getting closer to their vehicle.) * {Scarecrow} "No no no! Don't come any closer!" (The Candys boarded the limo to hide from Abdomi-Bowel, who was behind them and rams cream onto the limo, covering it entirely from the remains from the pie. Chondoller gasps in fear.) * {Sir Great White} "Look out!" (Chandelee, Chondoller, and Sir Great White ducked down from the raining cream. We pan across the town, completely covered in pie. Some people we under the cream and managed to dig their selves out.) * {Chandelee} "Where did they go?" * {Sir Great White} "Look!" (A big pile of cream starts to sway around and starts to rise up.) * {Chondoller} "What is that?" (We cut to a floating mass of cream in the sky. It slides off to reveal a lavender-colored obese ghost with solid red eyes and Charlie Brown hair. The ghost cackles as it is holding something in its giant mitten-like hands.) * {Sir Great White} "That's Abdomi-Bowel, in his true form." * {Chandelee} "A fat ghost." * {Chondoller, pointing upward} "Ah! Look what's in his hands!" (The giant ghost is holding the villains and the Candys in the limo. Then, it shoves the limo into its mouth and swallows it. After doing so, it slowly flies off.) * {Chandelee} "What's he doing now?" * {Sir Great White} "Abdomi-Bowel has swallowed them, now they'll be doomed on the inside. They'll be digested." * {Chondoller} "NO!" ---------- (The scene cuts to the inside of Abdomi-Bowel's stomach.) * {Scarecrow} "Hey, where are we?" * {Grim Reaper} "We're inside the monster's stomach. He gulped us down like we're chocolate chips." * {Scarecrow} "Oh, so this is what the inside of a gut looks like." (A popping sound was heard. The tires are being melted by the acids.) * {Scarecrow} "The tires are being punctured." * {Grim Reaper} "That wasn't a normal puncture. The acids are melting it." * {Scarecrow} "What?" * {Grim Reaper} "It's gonna digest everything in here, including you and me." (Scarecrow laughs.) * {Scarecrow} "I've always got tricks up my sleeve at times like this." (he pushes a button and a robot hand gives him a glowing yellow star with oval-shaped beady eyes.) * {Scarecrow} "You'll be happy if you're prepared!" * {Grim Reaper} "Nononono! Don't use that here! It won't just blow up the monster, we'll be blown to pieces too!" (Scarecrow looks back at the star, then he freaks.) * {Grim Reaper} "I knew you are trouble." (Scarecrow cackles.) * {Scarecrow} "What have we got to lose? I'll take my chances!" (He tosses the star in the air. GR freaks, but when he saw the Candys, he had something in mind.) * {Grim Reaper} "Candys, now!" * {CandyCakes} "NOW!!!" (The Candys fly fast at the star and their hands touched the star. They transform into the Star Candles; they each wore a yellow Santa Clause outfit.) * {CandyCakes} "Let's go, Star Candles!" * {Grim Reaper} "Woah! The Star Candles!" * {Scarecrow} "Hahahaha! They'll get us out!" * {Vanilla Cake} "Quiet, you!" * {Lolipop Pops} "Star Orb!" (The Star Candles throw black electrical orbs everywhere in Abdomi-Bowel's abdomen. The orbs explode, causing AB some discomfort and crawls back into town. Everyone in town gathers to see what's happening.) * {Chandelee} "Hey, what's happening inside him?" (The ghost starts to swell up, and explodes.) * {Chondoller} "CandyCakes!" (The Candys are gently floating down to the earth.) * {Chandelee} "They're okay!" (The villains plummet down to the earth and fell into the cream. They crawl out of their holes.) * {Mayor Jupiter} "Well, that's no good, is it." * {Dandelion} "Pie was wasted thanks to them. So they're the ones who gag in pie." (Everyone laughs.) * {Choco Cream} "Those who don't gag at pie...smile at pie!" ~End of episode.